Bart Simpson
Bart Simpson is one of the main members of the Simpson family and is a main character in the television series and in the game, The Simpsons: Hit & Run. He is the son of Homer and Marge and the brother of Lisa. The player plays as Bart during Levels 2 and 6. He is first heard in the console versions during the tutorial in Level 1. Family members in-game * Homer Simpson (father) * Marge Bouvier-Simpson (mother) * Lisa Simpson (sister) * Maggie Simpson (sister) * Abraham Simpson (grandfather) * Patty and Selma Bouvier (aunts) Roles & Appearances Bart is one of the main protagonists in the game. He is the second character playable and is the one who makes the most mission appearances out of any other character, even Homer. Bart plays an important part of the plot in Level 3 as the story involves Lisa trying to find him around the Squidport while asking Springfield citizens for help, following his abduction in the previous level. The following list contains all of Bart's appearances in the game: Level 1 * The Cola Caper (tutorial) - Bart gives the player tutorials throughout the mission and will even congratulate the player once they complete it. * Street Races - Bart is one of the opponents in the Circuit and Checkpoint races where he drives the Honor Roller. * He will randomly pop up to explain aspects of the game unless tutorial is disabled. Level 2 * Detention Deficit Disorder - Bart is desperate to play "Bonestorm II", but he is informed by Milhouse that Principal Skinner is giving expulsion to anyone who skips school. Bart manages to avoid Skinner and heads over to the Try-n-Save where he finds out that Jimbo Jones had gotten the last copy, and some crazy lady destroyed the rest. * Weapons of Mass Delinquency - Bart encounters Kearney at Herman's Military Antiques. He tells Bart that video games are late 90's and that fireworks are all the rage now. Bart drives around Downtown Springfield gathering fireworks from various Springfielders until he runs into trouble with Chief Wiggum, who wants to arrest Bart for possession of fireworks. Bart luckily manages to avoid him. * Vox Nerduli - Bart meets Comic Book Guy outside the Googolplex Theater, hoping to know more information about getting a copy of Bonestorm II. But Comic Book Guy wants to be the first to search up the new McBain film on the internet before a nerd, so he and Bart race a nerd to the Java Server. Afterwards, Comic Book Guy tells Bart that Professor Frink has bought all the remaining games. * Bart 'n' Frink - After learning that Frink bought up all remaining copies of "Bonestorm II", Bart demands a copy from Frink, but Frink refuses, as he explains that he needs them for Truckasaurus, a dinosaur robot truck hybrid that requires violent video games to operate. Interested, Bart decides to help Frink and heads over to Herman's to find a WWII radio. Upon arriving however, Bart is informed by Chief Wiggum that Herman had been robbed. Bart finds the person responsible, Snake, and challenges him to a race. Bart wins the race and Snake gives him the radio. * Better Than Beef - Bart encounters Cletus at the Krusty Burger and asks him if he can borrow his satellite dish. Cletus agrees to, but only if he helps him collect his flatmeat. Bart and Cletus collect the flatmeat around town and return to the Krusty Burger, while avoiding Apu. Upon arriving, Cletus gives Bart the satellite dish. * Monkey See Monkey D'oh - Bart returns with the satellite dish he earned from helping Cletus, only for Frink to insult him for forgetting the last piece Truckasaurus needs: a blender, which Frink didn't mention earlier. Bart remembers that Dr. Nick has a blender and drives over to the Screaming Monkey Centre to see him. Dr. Nick explains to Bart that his monkeys have escaped, as he tortured them horribly. After buying a truck from Homer, Bart finds the monkeys and Dr. Nick gives Bart his blender. * Cell-Outs - Having collected the last piece needed to complete the Truckasaurus, Frink explains to Bart that too many people are using cell phones in the area, and the interference from the phones would cause the Truckasaurus to malfunction. Bart destroys all the cell phone users' cars in Springfield and returns to the stadium, where he is finally able to see the Truckasaurus in action. Unfortunately, a wasp camera happened to be in the same area as Bart and the Truckasaurus, which led to the machine trying to burn Bart to death. Bart barely escapes, but he is soon abducted by a mysterious green light. * Dial B for Blood - Bart finds Grampa at the blood center and asks him if he can use his car from the war. Grampa refuses unless he gets his blood back. Bart finds a bag near the blood center, another bag at Moe's Tavern and a third one from the Squeaky-Voiced Teen at the Krusty Burger near the construction site. Bart returns to Grampa, who allows his grandson to use his car. Level 3 * The Old Pirate and the Sea - The Old Sea Captain tells Lisa that he saw her brother inside a long black limo. Lisa destroys the limo, but Bart wasn't in it. Lisa assumes that she killed her brother, before the Old Sea Captain reveals that Bart is aboard the C-Spanker ship. Lisa goes there and finds her brother, who is too broken from the abduction to speak properly. Level 4 * For A Few Donuts More - Marge is distraught seeing her son speaking incoherently and wants to find out what caused Bart to be like this. She recalls seeing a crop circle in the likeness of her son, and decides to consult the police to see if there's a connection. * The Cola Wars (Boss) - Marge shows the Buzz Cola design to Bart in his room, at which point her son suddenly snaps out of his trance and speaks properly. Bart reveals that he was forcefully fed Buzz Cola when he was abducted by the aliens, saying that they use it to make the town go crazy. Marge is relieved to hear her son speaking like normal, and goes out to find the source of Buzz Cola. Level 5 * Curious Curator (Boss) - After Apu discovered from Snake that the Cola Trucks are registered to the Springfield Museum, he and Bart drive over in Bart's red sports car to the museum and get the keys from the curator's car. At the museum, Apu and Bart notice the Buzz Cola leaking from a meteor and into a dinosaur skeleton, causing it to come to life. Bart accidentally trips over the cord connected to the meteor, resulting in it exploding and the dinosaur skeleton collapsing. Apu and Bart soon discover that Kang and Kodos are filming a space reality show called "Foolish Earthlings", using hidden cameras placed all over Springfield to broadcast it to every television in the galaxy. It is currently down in space ratings, so the aliens plan to raise the ratings of their show by dripping the cola into the water supply & distributing laser guns in Squidport's tourist area, making humans go berserk, destroying themselves and their town, therefore delivering big space ratings. * Street Races - Bart is one of the opponents in the Circuit and Checkpoint races where he drives the Ferrini - Red. Level 6 * Going to the Lu' - Bart asks Apu to help him warn Krusty about the new Buzz Cola he endorsed. Apu refuses to help out of cowardness, so Bart speaks with Otto, who is currently trying to pick up kids and drive them to the same place where Krusty is going to: Krustylu. Bart goes on a ride with Otto and they pick up the kids and take them to Krustylu. * Getting Down with the Clown - When Bart arrives at Krustylu, he discovers that Krusty is nowhere to be found. He asks Barney about Krusty's whereabouts, to which he reveals to Bart that Krusty is currently doing a promo for Buzz Cola down at Squidport. Bart soon finds Krusty's limo and races it to Squidport. * Lab Coat Caper - Bart tells Krusty about the alien plot, but Krusty doesn't believe him. Bart is set out to find evidence, and comes to the conclusion that the only person who can help him is Professor Frink, whom he soon follows all the way up to the observatory. * Duff for Me, Duff for You - Bart talks to Frink and tells him about the alien plot, which Frink believes, as he had intercepted a transmission from the aliens describing their plan to hide laser guns inside the brewery's Duff Trucks. Bart drives over there, finds the truck, destroys the laser gun crates and finds one back at the brewery as evidence he can use to make Krusty believe him. * Full Metal Jackass - Before Bart shows the laser gun as proof to Krusty, he goes over to Principal Skinner, showing him the laser gun and telling him about the alien plot. Skinner, however, completely dismisses Bart's story and confiscates the laser gun, driving away with it. Bart then destroys Skinner's car as payback and gets the laser gun back from him. * Set to Kill - Bart shows Krusty the laser gun, and Krusty finally believes him. Unfortunately, he had set up a bunch of free laser gun stands all over the area beforehand. Bart purchases a supervillain-owned car from Kearney and destroys all the laser gun stands he can find. * Kang and Kodos Strike Back - Bart finds his dad at the Krusty Burger near the Android's Dungeon and tells him about the alien plot and what the aliens are planning to do at the Duff Brewery. Bart and Homer leave for the Duff Brewery in Homer's old sports car from the 70's and race a black car there before the aliens can escape. They both arrive late however as Kang and Kodos reveal that they have mixed the evil cola with Springfield's water supply, which will awaken the dead. * Milking the Pigs - Bart finds Snake, who has just broken out of prison. Bart wants Snake to be his wheelman, to which Snake agrees, but only if Bart clears up a few "loose ends" for him, these include destroying Chief Wiggum's Police Car, recovering a gun and destroying a Milk Truck. Bart completes all of these tasks and returns to Snake, who agrees to help Bart anytime necessary by letting him use the Bandit. Level 7 * Ending Cutscene - Bart tells Homer that his "fans" are waiting for him outside. Homer is confused by the term "fans" at first, but when he opens the door to several different-colored rigellians, he finally realises. Character Costumes Character Costumes refers to the outfits that the player can purchase for character that they are playing as in that level. The costumes (usually three per level) can be purchased from a clothing point somewhere on each map, and purchasing all the customers count towards getting 100% on that level. The clothing points for Bart are either Moe's Tavern and the Department of Motor Vehicles in Level 2, and the Android's Dungeon and the Observatory in Level 6. These costumes are references to outfits that appear within the series. Normal Tall The Tall costume consists of Bart wearing a striped suit and high boots to appear taller, referencing the episode Radioactive Man. It costs 150 coins. Football The Football costume consists of Bart dressed like an American Football player, referencing the episode Bart Star. It costs 200 coins. Ninja The Ninja costume consists of of a full black ninja costume which makes Bart do flips and handstands when idle, referencing the episode Lisa the Tree Hugger. It costs 250 coins. Hugo The Hugo costume consists of a ragged red T-shirt, blue shorts identical to Bart's and a shackle. The costume removes Bart's shoes, messes up his hair, and gives his face a scraggly, twisted look. It is a reference to Bart's "evil" twin, Hugo, in The Thing and I and costs 400 coins. Cadet The Cadet costume consists of a white cap with a white "R" imposed over a blue shield, a navy blue long sleeve with buttons, a red belt, white pants, and brown shoes. It references the graduation outfit seen in The Secret War of Lisa Simpson and costs 500 coins. Referenced in Treehouse of Horror VII. Bartman The Bartman costume simply consists of Bart's standard clothing plus a purple cowl and mask. It references his alter-ego, Bartman and costs 600 coins. Quotes See here. Trivia * In early builds of the game, Bart had more lines for the tutorial in the console versions explaining traffic, the radar, the arrows on the road, etc. They can be seen in the game files for the PC version, but they were all cut from the final release of the game. * One of Bart's music cues features a guitar melody similar to the one featured in All Apologies by Nirvana. * It seems that at one point during development, Bart was going to be a character who could sell vehicles to players as in the files for the game, there exists an unused piece of stage dialogue that says "Get a vehicle from Bart!". However in the final game, Bart doesn't sell the player vehicles at all. Gallery Level 2 Simpsons Hit And Run Level 2.jpg|Bart in the Town Square 2018-01-03 21-08-33.789.png|Bart and Moe in Moe's Tavern DetentionDeficitDisorder.jpg|Bart outrunning Principal Skinner in "Detention Deficit Disorder" Monkey See, Monkey D'Oh.jpg|Bart about to collect a monkey in "Monkey See Monkey D'oh" Cell-OutsLvl2png.png|Bart taking out a cell phone car in "Cell-Outs" Honor Roller - Awesome.png|Bart staring at Truckasaurus in awe Honor Roller - Lit.png|Bart after escaping certain death Bart Simpson - Seconds.png|Bart moments before being abducted by the aliens Level 3 Newspaper-Level3.png|Bart on Level 3's newspaper 3-2.png|Bart in the mission briefing for "Clueless" Level 4 Newspaper-Level4.png|Bart on Level 4's newspaper Level 5 Apu + Bart - Cutscene.png|Apu and Bart upon realizing that a meteor is the source of the new Buzz Cola Kang and Kodos.png|Apu and Bart spying on Kang and Kodos Level 6 Bartman - Stand.png|One of Bart's poses when wearing the Bartman costume Level 6 - Milhouse 'n' Friends.png|Bart inside the observatory 2017-12-29 23-28-55.333.png|Bart stood with Krusty the Clown 70's Sports Car - Cutscene 2.png|Homer and Bart observing the spacecraft 70's Sports Car - Cutscene 3.png|Homer and Bart listening to Kang and Kodos' plan 70's Sports Car - Cutscene 4.png|Homer and Bart processing the aliens' plan Level 7 Level 7 - Probed.png|Bart and Homer inside the unmodelled alien spacecraft Honor Roller - Rollout.png|Bart and Homer in the Honor Roller Vehicles Honor Roller.png|The Honor Roller, Bart's vehicle of choice. It is the main vehicle of Level 2 Ferrini - Red.png|The Ferrini - Red, Bart's vehicle of choice. It is the main vehicle of Level 6 Pre-release Level2BetaElements.jpg Level2Prerelease.jpg|Bart in Moe's Tavern Level6Prerelease3.jpg|Bart overlooking the Squidport Level6Prerelease.jpg Level6Prerelease2.jpg Other Bart s.png|Artwork of Bart shown in the Bonus Game B man.png|Artwork of Bartman shown in the Scrap Book Category:Characters Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Playable Characters